legopug4fandomcom-20200213-history
The Frozen Glacier
Plot Part 1 '--THE STORY STARTS WITH THE DOCTOR, K9, AND THE NEW COMPANION, ZON, IN THE TARDIS--' Doctor: Oh no... The Doctor's paw is surrounded in orange light. K9: What is happening? Doctor: I don't want to change... The orange light engulfes him. It slowly thins out, then goes away entirely, leaving an old pug-dog. K9: DOCTOR? Doctor: K9! Are you all right? *cough* K9: My functions ar- Doctor: *cough* *cough* It's... it's over. I've regenerated. Zon: I wish I could do that.... This body isnt gonna last me another billion or so years. Doctor: Well... What planet were you born on, Zoncat? Zon: I cant say... It's kind of a really big secr- K9: My functions are f-f-f-f-failing. Doctor: NO! Zon: K-9!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!! K9: Must.... Zon: K9! NO! DON'T DIE! K9: Augh! The Doctor heads into another part of the TARDIS. K9: Bark. Bark. Barrrrrk. Baarrr- The Doctor returns with a bottle of oil, he pours it on K9. In a flash, K9 changes his form. K9:'' Bark. Zon: You can do that? K9: I can. Zon: AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CANT?!! Doctor: I poured regeneration oil on him. K9: I can fly. ''K9 flies into the air. K9: Ha. Ha. Dis fun. Doctor: K9, come down here! K9 flies down and lands on Doctor Pug's head, knocking him down. His bow tie becomes unstraightened, so he straightens it. K9: Sorry Master! Zon: Hey K9, you look great! K9: Thank you. Doctor: I think it's about time we get going. The Doctor starts tinkering with the controls when K9's eyes start blinking. K9: Master! Master! Doctor: Yes? K9: I must assist Mistress Sarah Jane.... Doctor: Goodbye. K9 teleports out. The TARDIS dematerialises and r'ematerialises.'' The Doctor and Zon walk out, onto a snowy glacier. Zon: Gah! Doctor: What's wrong? Zon: Those damn Attolians! Turned me into a cat and I can't turn back... Doctor: Well let's get going, explore this glacier. They walk a couple steps. Zon: If I ever vanish out of thin air, it's because of this. Zon points to a device on his waist. Zon: It was created by a race of dead aliens. The last of them contacted me as he was dying... It's mine now. Doctor: Interesting. They walk a couple more steps. Zon: Eep! My paws are cold! Doctor: Mine too. Let's go get some mittens! They turn around and walk a couple steps when Zon trips on something metal. The Doctor doesn't see and goes in TARDIS. Zon pokes the object. Zon: Hmmm... He pokes it again, the metal suddenly starts glowing blue. It liquifies and forms into a giant mech. The Doctor is watching from the TV in the TARDIS. Doctor: Interesting... ''The mech swings at Zon. 'The Doctor runs out. Zon: HOLY FUDGE NUGGETS!!! HAAAAALP!!! Doctor: Run! They run to a steep cliff. Zon tries to grab at the device on his waist, but he has no thumbs. Zon: FFFFFFFFF- They fall down the cliff. Both: WOAAAAAHHHHH!!!! They hit the ground, but stagger up. Zon: Hehheh, we did it! We're safe! Suddenly, another mech appears out of the ground. Zon: NOOO!!! ...We're doomed, Doctor. '--TO BE CONTINUED--' Category:Episodes